Mistakes
by TortureChamber
Summary: What do you do when you mess something up? You try to fix it. One big mistake, caused by Mikey, almost gets Donnie killed, and ruined tha whole mission. So when Mikey trys to fix his mistake, he gets into more than he could handle... or survive. Rated T for language and bloody moments.


I cringed as the lights flickered off. The only sound to be heard was my breathing, and the light pitter-patter of rain drops. I hid my head, gasping as more debris fell from the ceiling. "You idiot." I hissed to myself. If I hadn't let my brothers harsh words get to me I wouldn't I wouldn't be stuck here. I could be watching TV, or eating pizza, or training in the dojo. Anything was better than this. I shouldn't have listened. I could have just let it alone. Over and over the scene plays in my mind. Like the replay button was broke and couldn't stop...

* * *

_The fight was on our side. Winning was a something we could be positive of. I had already took down 16 foot ninjas, on my own! We were trying to take down the building that's been there hide out. Because so many foot ninjas were there, we're going to try to take them all out at the same time. Don had made an awesome bomb that would go off with a remote control. The plan was for him to set it inside the middle of the building, while we distract some of the ninjas. Or... at least I think that's what the plan is! But whatever the plan was, it was working! So in the middle of beating the Foot, Don ran out of the building saying that the bomb is set. We tried to run off of the roof, but foot ninjas seem to pour out of every crevice. Each of us were probably fighting 10 at a time. I really didn't care though. I was having so much fun! Battles like this rarely came around. It was like a really hard video game that you had to try your hardest on because you want the high score. Yelling, I hit another ninja on the head with my awesome nunchuks, then kicked another with my foot. _

_"We're winning!" I yelled with victory._

_"The battle isn't over yet, Keep going!" Leo yelled back._

_"Joy killer." I muttered as I gave a fat foot ninja a round house. But as I did that, the unthinkable happened. I mean, the least thing you would expect happened. The fat foot ninja fell backwards... and ran straight into Donnie, who was occupied by a deadly fight with another ninja. His bo, and the ninjas katana we're locked in a deadly stand-off. The fat ninja unbalanced Donnie, and the katana flashed in the air, whistling from the speed. _

_"Watch out!" I screamed. But it was too late. The sound of metal against flesh, the sight of my brother about o die because of my mistakes, it frightened me. This was nothing like a video game. This was real life, and in real life there is no second chances. I snapped. Twirling my nunchucks, I screamed and hit the bastered on the head as hard as possible, and didn't stop. Over and over I hit his head, untill someone had to pull me off. I stood, breathing heavily, until the blood came rushing back to my head, along with common sence and realization. I killed a man. I was temporarily horrified by the blood splashed on my hands. I was soaked in blood, all the way up to my elbows. It speckled my legs and face. Large amounts were covering my torso. I felt horrible. I killed someone. I killed someone with cold blood. At first I was regretting what I had done, but then I saw Don. Face down on the ground, covered in his own blood. Vomit arose in the back of my throat. Me, Leo, and Raph all ran to his, trying to get him on his feet again. I don't know what I said to him then, I was in panick. I've gotten my brother killed. A voice whispered in my head over and over. After what felt like hours of holding my breath, he finally came to consciousness. His right arm ad been shreaded into a bloody mass of nothing. Fear clenched in my stomach with the thought of him losing his arm. With him cursing the whole way, we dragged him to the lair. When we got there, we left Master Splinter to take care of him._

_I sat on the couch. Ignoring the pizza and the Tv that laid before me. After awhile I couldn't sit anymore, so I began pacing. I don't know how long this went on before I heard angry whispers. I ran to the side of the door, peaking in._

_"Wheres the detonator?"_

_"I don't know! I had it with me before Mikey bumped into me!" _

_" What are we going to do now?"_

_"I don't know! This is his fault! Why does he have to be such a screw up!"_

_"Calm down-"_

_'NO! Our brother almost lost his arm! Some thing has to be done about this! Before Mikey gets someone killed!"_

_I cringed. I didn't mean to do the things I did. I was always trying to make things better by cracking some dumb joke that everyone could laugh at. But all the same, I still screw up. I knew that much, but it hurt every time one of my brothers said it. I almost got Don killed. I have to fix this._

* * *

And that's how I got here. I heard Don say that the bomb could be set off if someone merely just hit the red button. I thought that, maybe if I could set it off, and destroy the foot, that my brothers would respect me... even if I was dead. I made it to the bomb, pushed the button, and only have 10 seconds to run. I made it up the stairs, when it went off. Debris and cement fell. As hard as I tried to doge it, more and more kept falling. I heard the screams of foot ninjas, and the silence. Darkness washed over me. And soon, everything went black...

Hours later, I woke. Grey dust flew around the room. All I could hear was a high-pitched ringing in my ears. My throat was drier than paper. Coughing, I tried to stand up, but soon fell back down. The room seemed to be spinning. Vainly, I called out for someone to hear me. When I got no reply, I cringed as the lights flickered off. The only sound to be heard was my breathing, and the light pitter-patter of rain drops. I hid my head, gasping as more debris fell from the ceiling. I cursed myself over and over. Wishing I haven't come. But in the long run, It would be fine. Even though I might die, the Foot ninjas won't bother us. They'll know to leave us alone know. I protected my brothers. Thats all that matters.


End file.
